Hello! and Good Bye!
by Rall-chan 'Gon' Atsilar
Summary: "Planet Atsilar? Apa itu? Sebuah Planet dari Negeri Dongeng?" Tanya Killua "Berhenti berkhayal Gon!" perintah Killua. Itulah yang selalu Killua katakan pada Gon ketika berbicara tentang PLANET ATSILAR, Tetapi semua itu berubah sejak mereka berdua menemukan sebuah telur...
1. Chapter 1

Rall-chan : YOSH! It's my first FF of Hunter x Hunter~ ^^  
Hope you like it.. Oh, one more thing.. please leave a reviews :P

**Title :** Hello! And Good Bye!

**Disclaimer : **HunterxHunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

**Genre** : Comedy (a bit), Friendship, etc

**Author :** Rall-chan 'Gon' Atsilar

"Mito-san! Aku berangkat dulu ya!" seru Gon dari luar rumah

"Hati-hati ya!" balas Mito-san

"_Hai_~ _Jaa ne_~" jawab Gon seraya melambai pada Mito-san, Bibi kesayangannya itu

Gon berjalan menyusuri (?) jalan setapak menuju Association Hunter Junior High School, sebuah sekolah menengah pertama yang berada di Yorkshin City. Tiba-tiba saja, Gon merasakan sesuatu, ah bukan! Seseorang membuntutinya, Gon mempercepat langkahnya secepat kilatan petir _[Author : Ok, abaikan ini (y) ]_ karena panik. Sepertinya orang yang mengikutinya itu juga mempercepat langkahnya, keringat Gon mulai bercucuran, Gon sudah sedia salib untuk membakar habis yang mengikutinya itu jika ia adalah vampire _(Author : Memang ada Vampire di pagi hari!?)_ Tiba-tiba saja, suara langkah orang yang mengikuti Gon itu menghilang, Gon mulai lega, namun tiba-tiba…

"HUAA! Ampun! Aku tidak punya apa-apa! Jangan Sakiti aku!" seru Gon sambil menutup mata ketakutan ketika ada yang memegang bahunya  
"Hey! Ini aku! Dasar BAKA!" ucap pemuda yang memegang bahu Gon, Killua orang-nya  
Dengan wajah bersemu merah, Gon membabat habis kepala Killua dengan jutaan pukulan maut _[Author : Oke, ini melebihi batas lebay *DiBakarGon] _

"Kau tidak seharusnya menakutiku seperti itu!" gerutu Gon  
"Tapi, aku tidak ada maksud untuk menakuti mu!" balas Killua sambil memegangi kepalanya yang Benjol  
Wajah Gon kembali bersemu merah, malu menyergapi tubuh Pemuda berambut jabrik itu,  
"Ah! Sudahlah ayo segera bergegas!" ajak Gon untuk menutupi perasaan malunya  
"Ok!" jawab Killua mantap. Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju Association Hunter Junior High School.

© Rall-chan 'Gon' Atsilar©

Sesampainya di sekolah, Killua dan Gon disapa ramah oleh seorang siswa kelas 8 berambut pirang yang bernama Kurapika  
"Ohayou! Gon! Killua!" sapa Kurapika ramah  
"Ohayou~" balas mereka berdua kompak  
Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Gon dan Killua langsung meninggalkan Kurapika dan segera menuju kelas mereka  
"Seperti biasa, ramah dan cuek" tanggap Kurapika seraya berjalan menuju _Gudang [Advince : Mau ngapain? (Author : Jangan negative ting-ting Okeh!?) ]  
_Sesampainya di Kelas 7 A, kelas Gon dan Killua, mereka langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing dan mulai berbincang-bincang [Author : Uda kaya cewe aja -.- *DiHajarGondanKillua]

"Killua" Gon memulai percakapan  
"_Nani_?" Tanya Killua  
"Apa kau tau Planet Atsilar?" Tanya Gon _[Author : Oke, saya bingung mau kasi nama apa]_  
"Atsilar? Oh, Planet yang ada di Komik itu?" Killua balik bertanya  
"Iya!" jawab Gon  
"Tau, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Killua lagi _[Author : Killua banyak Tanya.. -.- *DiTimpukBukuSekardus]  
_"Apakah kau pikir Planet itu benar-benar ada?" Tanya Gon  
Killua menatap Gon lekat-lekat, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak  
"Kau percaya!? Itu hanya ada di Komik, BAKA! Ini pasti gara-gara kau terlalu banyak membaca komik!" ucap Killua sambil menowel-nowel Pipi Gon  
Bibir Gon maju lima centi, Emosi Gon membahana, ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala Killua yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal itu dengan Tank Raksasa [Author : Cukup Gon! Kau terlalu Lebay! *DiBakarGon] Namun, hal itu dibatakan karena Negara api menyerang, eh, salah, maksudnya, Lonceng berbunyi nyaring dan masuk ke kelas..  
Pelajaran Fisika-pun di mulai…..

© Rall-chan 'Gon' Atsilar©

TING! TANG! TING! TUNG!  
"YEAAYY!" sorak sorai terdengar nyaring dari dalam kelas 7A, seluruh Siswa melakukan sujud syukur (-?-) karena akhirnya pelajaran Matematika selesai dan bisa bebas dari guru paling Killer . Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin, terkecuali Gon and Killua.. Mereka berdua pergi ke Lapangan dan menuju markas rahasia mereka, betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika menemui sebuah telur sebesar 3 batu karang (?) menutupi jalan yang menuju markas mereka  
"Telur apa ini!?" Tanya Gon bingung  
"Ayo kita pecahkan!" usul Killua  
Mereka berduapun mulai memecah telur tersebut dengan cara memukulnya dengan batu, menendangnya, membacakannya cerita (?) dan lain-lain..  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan dari bawah telur itu…  
Telur itu pecah dan isinya adalah…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Hello! And Good Bye!

**Disclaimer : **HunterxHunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

**Genre** : Comedy (a bit), Friendship, etc

**Author :** Rall-chan 'Gon' Atsilar

[Sebelumnya di Hello! And Good Bye!]

TING! TANG! TING! TUNG!  
"YEAAYY!" sorak sorai terdengar nyaring dari dalam kelas 7A, seluruh Siswa melakukan sujud syukur (-?-) karena akhirnya pelajaran Matematika selesai dan bisa bebas dari guru paling Killer . Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin, terkecuali Gon and Killua.. Mereka berdua pergi ke Lapangan dan menuju markas rahasia mereka, betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika menemui sebuah telur sebesar 3 batu karang (?) menutupi jalan yang menuju markas mereka  
"Telur apa ini!?" Tanya Gon bingung  
"Ayo kita pecahkan!" usul Killua  
Mereka berduapun mulai memecah telur tersebut dengan cara memukulnya dengan batu, menendangnya, membacakannya cerita (?) dan lain-lain..  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan dari bawah telur itu…  
Telur itu pecah dan isinya adalah…..

SEORANG ANAK PEREMPUAN!  
"Heee! Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya Gon kebingungan  
"Mana ku tau, BAKA!" gerutu Killua di baluti perasaan terkejut luar binasa  
Mata gadis itu terbuka.. dan iapun menyapa Gon dan Killua  
"Hello~" sapa gadis itu  
"He-hello.." balas Gon dan Killua tergagap-gagap _[Author : Udah kaya Aziz Gagap aja dah -.-` *DiHajarGondanKillua*]  
_"Aku di mana?" Tanya gadis itu  
"Kau ada di Yorkshin city" jawab Killua acuh,  
Gadis itu tampak bingung dan mulai celingak-celinguk ga jelas [-.-a] Gon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada gadis '_telur_' itu (-?-)  
"_Ano.._ Siapa nama mu? Dari mana asal mu?" Tanya Gon bertubi-tubi  
"Nama ku Bisuke~ Aku berasal dari Planet Atsilar" jawab Gadis itu, bukan, maksudnya Bisuke  
"Bwahahahahahahhaha!" tawa Killua meledak  
"Mana ada Planet Atsilar, Baka!" ucap Killua dengan lantang  
"Ternyata ada juga orang bodoh yang percaya tentang adanya Planet Atsilar selain Gon" lanjutnya  
BUAAAGGHH! Tinjuan maut Gon dan Bisuke melayang tepat di wajah cool Killua  
_[Author : Killua FC.. Peace~ ._.v]_

Muka Killua bonyok stadium 3 karena tinjuan Gon dan Bisuke, Terimakasih Gon dan Bisuke ^^ _[Author : Maaf saya korban Iklan…]_  
"Planet Atsilar itu ada!" seru Bisuke sambil menarik kerah baju Killua  
"A-a-ah.. baiklah.. baiklah.. aku kalah.. TT^TT" isak Killua mengakui kekalahannya,  
Bisuke melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju Killua _[ Author : If Know What I Mean -.- ]_ "Bisuke.. kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam telur itu?" Tanya Gon penasaran  
"Begini…." Bisuke mulai menjelaskan..  
"Pada awalnya.. Planet Atsilar merupakan Planet yang Damai dan Indah.. Tapi itu semua berubah sejak pemberontak dari Meteorid City Menyerang"  
_[Author : Negara api kalii Bisk~ XDD]_  
Bisuke menghela nafas, ia memejamkan mata dan mengadah.. seolah-olah ia ingin menahan air mata…  
"Ayah dan Ibuku di tangkap dan di tahan oleh para Pemberontak. Demi menyelamatkan ku, akupun di masukkan kedalam telur itu, dan di lempar ke bumi" Bisuke menyelesaikan penjelasannya .  
Gon dan Killua bergeming..  
"Oiya, Bisk, berapa usia mu?" Tanya Killua _[ Author : Ngapain Kil? Tanyain Umur? :3 *Ngelirik Curiga ]  
_"Usia ku? Aku masih muda~ Baru berusia 2 tahun~" jawab Bisuke  
"Pembohong! Kau tidak mungkin berusia 2 tahun!" cerocos Killua  
"BAKA! 1 tahun di Planet Atsilar itu, sama dengan 100 tahun di kali 2 di BUMI mu!" seru Bisuke sambil menjitak kepala Killua _[ Auhtor : Langsung aja Bisuke, 200 tahun begitu… -.- ]_  
"100 tahun ya? Berati umur mu… 200 tahun…" Ucap Gon menyimpulkan  
"Bukan Gon, seharusnya 400 tahun" ralat Killua  
Gon langsung pasang muka tak berdosa (Haah?!). Killua tersadar akan sesuatu,  
"Gon! Kita harus segera kembali ke kelas! Jika tidak.. akan menghukum kita!" seru Killua  
"Kau benar! Bisuke kami kembali sekolah dulu ya! Sepulang sekolah kami akan menemui mu di sini!" ucap Gon  
"Jaa Ne!" seru Gon dan Killua seraya beranjak pergi.

© Rall-chan 'Gon' Atsilar©

Killua dan Gon-pun segera memasuki kelas, dan mereka sangat beruntung, karena saat itu Ms. Shizuku belum masuk~ （●＾o＾●）Gon dan Killua buru-buru duduk di bangku mereka. Tak beberapa jam kemudian.. maaf, jari Author kepelintir, maksud saya beberapa menit kemudian, Ms. Shizuku-pun memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran Biologi.  
~79 menit kemudian…  
"Baiklah anak-anak, itu adalah PR kalian. Miss harap minggu depan sudah di kumpulkan" Pesan Ms. Shizuku saat detik-detik terakhir _[ Author : Detik-detik terakhit pelajaran Biologi maksudnya (y) ]_

TING TANG TING TUNG! （⌒▽⌒）  
Ms. Shizuku meninggalkan kelas, dan disusul oler untuk memulai pelajaran Musik, semua Siswa sangat bersemangat, karena Mr. Hanzo terkenal dengan kekocakannya dan satu hal lagi yang membuat dia semakin di senangi seluruh siswa Association Hunter Junior High School.. yaitu dia tidak pernah memberikan PR~  
"Okey! Mari kita mulai pelajaran musik kali ini!" seru Mr. Hanzo  
"Hai`!" jawab semua murid bersemangat

© Rall-chan 'Gon' Atsilar©

Kini, waktunya pulang sudah tiba, (≧∇≦)/ Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, begitu pula dengan Gon dan Killua. Saat mereka berdua hendak bergegas menemui Bisuke lagi..  
BRUK!  
"AWWW!"  
"Kurapika! Gomenasai! Kami terburu-buru!" Seru Killua sambil terus berlari  
"Tidak biasanya mereka terburu-buru begitu" gumam Kurapika  
"Baiklah, aku akan mengikutinya" lanjut Kurapika  
Gon dan Killua sampai di markas mereka, mereka segera memasukkan code untuk membuka pintu markas mereka,  
KLEK!  
"BISUKE!" seru Gon penuh semangat, namun…..  
"BISUKE!? （ ﾟ Дﾟ）.." seru Gon panik  
"Killua! Bisuke….."


End file.
